


[及影] 文藝復興

by ifhyacinth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhyacinth/pseuds/ifhyacinth
Summary: 專屬於及川徹和影山飛雄的文藝復興，還會一直進行下去。
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	[及影] 文藝復興

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 影山飛雄生賀
> 
> 給那個用無盡汗水流淌、無數步伐躍動還有無窮精妙托球構成的美麗少年。  
> 一分天才、九十九分的努力，再加上無法丈量的愛，你，終將成王。  
> \----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 現實向。時間線或有不準確，歷史考察若有誤差請多包涵。

1。

12月21日清晨五點二十九分，影山飛雄在位於義大利羅馬第四城區瑪爾茲廣場的公寓床上睜開雙眼，精準無比的生理時鐘再次喚醒了他，不顧喜憂。影山望著身旁空無一人的枕頭和窗外依舊黯然的天完全不想起床，事情不應該是這樣的，回想著幾天前和及川前輩大吵一架，昨晚結束的比賽所帶來的疲憊再度湧上。滑開手機取消了五點半的鬧鐘，影山忍不住點開Line裡及川用來表達不滿的全黑頭像，考慮著自己是否該先主動和好，畢竟已經五天沒有聯絡了，從及川高中畢業交往算起，這是有史以來最久的一次。

影山將臉用力埋進枕頭，耍賴似的把自己的頭髮抓得一團糟，怒氣忽然難以壓抑，哼，到底誰應該生氣啊，明明說好了在阿根廷的聖誕休賽季來羅馬一起過節，和阿根廷的賽程不同，義大利排球聯賽即便在12月比賽仍然排得滿滿當當，這次好不容易在12月20日就比了本年度的最後一場比賽，本來計畫好可以擁有兩週左右的兩人世界，沒想到及川卻在出發前忽然變卦，說什麼贊助商臨時需要他參加聖誕節的公益活動，不得不去，「及川先生也不是故意的啊，但是贊助商的邀約總不好推掉嘛，怎麼這麼久了，小飛雄都還沒有學會社會生活啊？」，他可惡的前輩/戀人好像是這麼說的。

如果說學會社會生活，等於忽略生命中真正重要的事物──如你，那我寧可當一輩子的排球傻瓜，因為世上所有的責難也不比失去你更加難以承擔。

在床上掙扎了一會兒，還是決定進行慣常晨跑，簡單漱洗和充足的熱身之後，影山順著樓梯而下推開一樓的鐵鑄大門，歐式三層公寓的外牆原是淡淡的米黃石磚，在一年之中黑夜次長的這天，天明的前一小時，仍被彌留的夜色暈染成偏深的土黃色，嗯….，及川前輩亮褐色的眼眸好看多了。影山隨後立即拍了一張外牆的近照，把自己Line上黑色的大頭照換成暗色石磚。

在交往伊始，由於一個人性格傲嬌彆扭說話虛實難辨，另一個則個性過分耿直臉色空氣全然無法讀取，再加上當時日本阿根廷的遠距離戀愛，造成許多令人啼笑皆非的誤會和溝通障礙，歷經大小吵不斷的前半年，這對笨蛋情侶總算想出了對策：如果因對方而心情不好在生氣時，就把頭像換成黑色，如果有想和彼此分享的喜悅無法及時傳遞，及川就把頭像換成星空背後的湛藍，影山則是醇香咖啡透出的亮褐色。

你問理由嗎？那自然是映於你眼底的喜悅就是我最深沉的想望。

及川前輩，你可要看仔細了，這是土黃色，不是亮褐色，不是我開心，而是我在偷偷地，想你。

將手機收好，影山快步奔向加富爾橋穿越了台伯河。

2。

「哇，影山，你和及川在一起大概是場盛大的文藝復興進行式吧。」在知道他們神秘的頭像色彩學後，菅原前輩這樣說道。

影山還記得自己當時眉頭深鎖，懷疑著菅原前輩是否忽然切換聲道講了什麼不為人知的外星語，排球癡如影山，全部的智商都花在排球上了，對於其他學科一竅不通，更不用說外國史了，畢竟日本人為什麼要學歐洲的歷史，對吧？

和及川交往之前的人生，除了家人和基本生活需求，就是排球了，而在和及川交往之後，本以為已經無處可放的其他情感居然在縫隙間蔓生，竟也茁壯到了超乎想像的地步。在這個從排球機器人到真情實感有血有肉的人類轉化的過程，影山飛雄嚐到了前所未有的溫度和滋味，原來愛戀可以如此炙熱，原來思念可以如此酸楚，喜怒哀樂等式左邊除了比賽輸贏、打球技術演進，還被一個代號『及川徹』、正負不明、大小不定的未知數牽動著，成為了排球之神──影山飛雄邁向人文主義路上的養分和燃料。

「總覺得這樣用顏色表達自己的心情，有種意想不到的貼心和浪漫呢，影山你最近不是也更常笑了嘛，有時也會因為排球以外（及川）的事情苦惱嘛？長大啦長大啦～」菅原前輩摸摸他的頭髮，露出了欣慰的微笑。

不只旁人看得清楚，影山也確實的感受到自己的變化，儘管打趣著自己大概是全世界和羅馬的文藝浪漫氣息最格格不入的人了，一年多前選擇目前住所的落腳處時，除了考量離俱樂部的距離，腦海裡立刻浮現的就是及川前輩會喜歡怎麼樣的地方呢？

「小飛雄有點情調就好啦！」

「早餐吃飯糰牛奶多方便啊，而且週末難得可以練比較久的球。」

「是跟飛雄才會想吃早午餐消磨時間啊，小飛雄果然是笨蛋─笨蛋！」

現在踏出復古公寓的門廊就是石板路堆疊，通向安雅和喬伊[註1]羅曼史上演的西班牙階梯不過步行十分鐘，周邊風格小店林立，也不乏美食評論推薦的早午餐和下午茶，甚至各種精品的集散地─科爾索大道就在不遠處，愛逛街的及川前輩一定會很喜歡的。

但是你卻不來。

3。

清晨冷冽的風在耳邊呼嘯而過，路旁高大參天的松樹上結了一層薄薄的霜，像一朵朵撒上糖粉的蘑菇，怪可愛的，彌補了空氣低溫乾燥而遲遲等不來的雪花紛飛，據住在樓下的老奶奶說，羅馬已經又好幾年沒下雪啦，不曉得還能不能看到呢。影山在晨光熹微中沿著梵蒂岡的城牆來到聖彼得教堂外的廊柱之間，穿梭在一明一暗的光影裡，彷彿行駛於公路隧道，打開了回憶的探照燈，及川徹又這樣猝不及防的鑽進他的思路，拾起被遺忘的往日碎片，攤開來放在他的心上。

回望過去八九個年頭，逆風飛過最艱難的磨合期，即便一直都是隔著大西洋亦或是太平洋相望，感情卻越發牢固而不可動搖，本來以為要費勁地保持新鮮感，才能跨越時空十指相扣，然而領悟了彼此兩厭才是心安，知道無論世界如何更迭，他還是當時那個仰望著及川前輩而眼底閃閃發光的小男孩，及川則戰勝了心魔，縱身對自己最包容的那片海洋，做最心口不一又最疼愛他的人。連看著兩人成長的岩泉都不禁感嘆，隨時要引發一場浩劫來衝撞地球的彗星們，竟在擦過大氣層燦爛過的火花後，帶著彼時的溫熱成了降落在愛情這畝田上的兩顆種子。不過現在影山卻覺得，根基是已經盤根錯節了沒錯，但他和及川卻分在了長得越來越高的枝枒兩端，越懂愛，也就會越懂寂寞。

立於聖彼得大教堂前的方尖碑筆直高聳，好像一直在球場上追求突破的自己，是他人無法超越的存在，也因為過分強大而少了許多旁人施予的柔情，其實不太會撒嬌的他，也需要很多擁抱、需要很多鼓勵，想到這裡，影山調整了一下保暖用的耳罩，與一般的朝聖者反其道而行，告別了身後的聖域，步伐敲在聖天使橋上，決定把這條原是為了及川到來設計的羅馬景點晨練路線跑完，而且他還想去看一看拉特蘭方尖碑，那個在羅馬唯一比梵蒂岡的方尖碑還要高的存在。

4。

等回過神來的時候，影山發現自己已經站在維托里奧廣場內的魔法門前。

這座神秘的小門遺址是帕隆巴拉别墅的一部份，據說當時是為了建造廣場，在拆除別墅的過程中才發現了從外面無法窺見的奧秘之門，門上刻了許多符號還有拉丁和希伯來文句，相傳是煉金術的配方，而神秘的銘文也將門封印，究竟門後藏有什麼，又將通往何方，尚無人知曉。

影山飛雄忽然有個天馬行空的想法，如果這扇魔法門是哆啦Ａ夢的任意門呢？那他是不是就可以立刻前往及川前輩身邊，那他是不是從此之後不用再忍受孤寂，可以隨時在那個溫暖寬厚的懷抱中停靠？像是要把這種荒謬的想法趕出腦袋似的，影山甩了甩頭，暗忖，說是情感上變得更像個人，怎麼反倒就不相信人定勝天了呢，怎麼就開始迷信起來，想借助超自然的力量，為他和及川前輩之間的感情下錨。影山驚奇於自己受及川影響而產生的情緒波動之深，不過就是睽違半年不見又多出來兩個星期，或是再幾個月，為何如此多愁善感，又患得患失……

歸結：太久沒有說我愛你。

這是一個如此一根筋的、影山式的結論。他忽然想到當初發現自己愛上及川前輩時是多麼順理成章，在同性之愛不彰顯的日本，而且還是宮城，他一點也沒有自我懷疑，一點也不需要經歷思想辯證，彷彿及川前輩就是一切的答案，在懂得言愛之後，儘管害羞，也被及川前輩的死纏爛打、威逼利誘，說了不少的情話。倒是事隔多年的今天，他想不起上次說我愛你是什麼時候，而這是不是就是減少誤會通往彼此心門的密語？在回去的路上，他刻意略過了特雷維噴泉，深怕向來鬼神不信的自己，一不小心就循著傳說丟入三枚硬幣許願和自己相識的人結為連理。

他對他們之間的愛深信不疑，而那條紅線，他將親手編織。

影山拿出手機，點開黑色的頭像，取代沉默的石磚，敲出五天裡的第一句話：我很想你。

5。

回家吃過一個人的早午餐後，影山百無聊賴的幫家中的綠植澆花，在石砌的象牙白色陽台，藍色的風信子在冬風中仍然盛開，象徵著生命力、恆心毅力還有如同相見的喜悅的花朵，彌補了一點點心中的空虛。他隨後靠在鋪著羊毛毯的白色絨布沙發上，打開筆記型電腦，看似檢討昨天的比賽細節，實際上卻每隔幾分鐘就確認一下Line的訊息是否已讀，現在都下午一點了，阿根廷也早上九點了，如果及川前輩不是還在生氣，那就肯定是昨天又熬夜看漫畫了，才會到現在都還沒有看訊息。

在胡思亂想中，影山不知不覺靠在沙發上睡去。

忽然手機提示聲和門鈴同時大響，影山在睡夢中被驚醒，倏地坐起來，望著牆上的掛鐘，是夕陽落下之際的下午四點鐘，「叩！叩！叩！」，門外的人似乎等不及了，大力的敲著他可憐的、有了年歲的門，「來了！來了！」，影山連忙一邊用義大利語回答，一邊整理一下自己的儀容好去應門。

「及….川？及川前輩？你怎麼會在這裡？」影山飛雄大腦瞬間停止運轉，看著風塵僕僕的及川徹本人，站在他位於和阿根廷相差四個小時，和日本相差八個小時的義大利、羅馬、第四城區、瑪爾茲廣場的公寓門口。

回應他的是一個阻卻門外寒風的緊緊擁抱。還有。

「生日快樂，飛雄。」

6。

他原以為和影山相戀會是一場科學革命。拜託，凡人和天才的鴻溝橫亙，如果不經歷一場知識性的宇宙大爆炸，大幅升級自身的軟硬體裝備，那豈不是會被遠遠拋下──那豈不是就輸了。再後來他發現了，愛上一個人，或說深愛一個人，那便永遠無法以他為敵，他們的立足之處永遠不會是煙硝四起的戰場，是在挖土機刨過的地上堆磚砌瓦，是在小巷超市內的柴米油鹽，是即便分隔兩地也能描摹的家的輪廓。

到頭來，對及川徹來說，愛上影山飛雄又何嘗不是另一場文藝復興。

他們在光譜的兩端，用愛跨越歧見，變得更像人，變得懂得體察對方的想法，心也更靠近。

「生日快樂，飛雄。」在日本的12月22日0點，及川在他關上門之後，立刻又抱緊了他，再說了一次。

「我…我很想你。」影山忽然有點哽咽。在經過五天的委屈、憤怒、不甘、後悔然後失而復得的此時此刻，他的淚光好像有了自己的意志，忙不迭地落下，想要化開他眉間、唇角和肩上憂鬱的重量。

「我也很想你，讓你不安了我很抱歉，但是跨國驚喜很難安排嘛。」及川臉上有著不知名的紅暈，然後試圖用玩笑的語氣活絡氣氛。

「你就直接來不就好了。」影山開心的抱怨著。

「但是我還要去日本拿這個才行。」及川從大衣口袋裡拿出了一個深藍色的絲絨盒子。

名為『愛を繋ぐ』的對戒[註2]靜靜的躺在盒中，「飛雄，我愛你，和我結婚吧。」

伴隨笑聲與淚水，感動與對未來的暢想，影山飛雄生命裡的英雄親自把命運的紅線綁在兩人的無名指上，永不分離。

7。

清朗的藍天和寬闊的大地在兩人的社交軟體扎根，專屬於及川徹和影山飛雄的文藝復興，還會一直進行下去。

[註1] 電影“羅馬假期”的主人公

[註2] 參考日本珠寶品牌 CAFERING的婚戒款式『Cheri』，意為『連繫，愛』


End file.
